Nothing Butt Fun
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Goofs, gaffs, laughs, and butts. I mean, what else would you really expect, right? A Yuri/Futa "Keijo!" story. Short and sweet in a very twisted way, of course.


**_[Disclaimer] I don't own anything here, everyone! I just... I guess I, uh...? I like eating cake. Cake is good, so, um...? I don't know. Shut up._**

 ** _[Author's Note] I love this series, I love the characters, and I also love butts, so that should really explain everything just about. Yes, this story is really short, but sometimes I like to do that, okay? Heck, I actually prefer writing short stories over long ones, anyway. Oh, and I'm sorry about ANY typos and other dumb writing errors, as well! Now then, who do you proudly main in the awesome fighting game title "Under Night In-Birth Exe: Late[st]", huh? Personally speaking, I'm a Linne main. Linne is 100% bae, baby :3_**

 **(Nothing Butt Fun)**

Not surprisingly once again, the Elite Class Keijo team quite easily conquered yet another tough challenge together. Their previous battle was a four against four fight, so the only chosen participants of the booty brawl was Kaminashi Nozomi, Sayaka Miyata, Kazane Aoba, and lastly Toyoguchi Non. After winning the epic fight, the small group of friends were wildly congratulated by the rest of their female companions; heck, even Ujibe Nagisa herself was acting pretty darn hyped about their recent win, too. After receiving many tight hugs, and also so very many firm feeling smacks on their juicy looking asses by other fellow girls, the humble group of four, and not to mention everyone else there, were now all finally on their way to the locker room.

"Wow! What a RUSH all of that was, wasn't it?! The size of the crowd, the loud cheering, the fighting itself! Geez, it sure was a blast, girls! Great job, you three. We really showed those big butt having cuties what we've got!" cheerfully said Nozomi, the ponytailed girl now stretching her arms a bit as she continued to walk along with her friends.

"Yeah, we certainly did," spoke back Miyata, one of her small hands now giving Nozomi's plump butt a rather hard squeeze or two before simply beginning to anxiously knead her girlfriend's soft butt flesh like a pervert. "You showed our enemies that you not only have incredible skill in the sport of Keijo, because you also shown them that you have an incredible looking ass just in general, too."

"Oh, Miyata, stop. You're always making me blush, you know that?" laughed back the blue eyed girl before peppering her white haired girlfriend's pretty face with many wet feeling pecks of the lips.

Already knowing where this was all going, and also adjusting her swimsuit a little bit now, Aoba quietly sighed to herself before speaking to her two frisky behaving friends, "Save it until we arrive at the damn locker room, you two. We don't want everybody here seeing us right now, right? I mean... not that it really even matters at this point, but still..."

Leaning against of Kazane Aoba now, Non cutely giggled a few times before tittering back to her brunette girlfriend, "Oh, really now, Aoba? He, he! Having a crowd watching us never stopped you from touching on other girls' bodies before, you know? And especially my own body, at that! You're **SO** bold these days, aren't you?"

After suddenly spanking Non's huge, wonderfully soft feeling butt surprisingly hard, said sharp spank easily making the red haired beauty jump up slightly, Aoba then creepily smirked as she sensuously whispered to her voluptuous lover, "I'll deal with your fat ass in just a second here, you hear me? Soon as we get inside of that room, I'm bending your perfect booty over and I am going to FUCK it until I'm satisfied."

Aoba may have been cutely shy acting years ago, and sure, even today the girl **still** sometimes has her own nervous behaving moments, but she most certainly changed in due time. Everybody changed, honestly speaking here. After discovering and actually admitting to themselves that they were lesbians, that was when things really began to dramatically change for them all, but in a good way. The four girls not only realized that they were all sexually attracted to other females, but they also found out that practically every other girl in Keijo history liked other females in a sexual way, as well.

It wasn't just the women that they all come to know over the years who suddenly went lesbian, and that itself was just mind-blowing to the girls. In fact, at least as of today, it was honestly way too common for a fellow Keijo player to eventually admit that they were indeed gay for other girls. At this point in the female sport's longtime history, it was basically a stereotype for anybody who even competed in Keijo. Also what made things even more crazy, every time a Keijo player claimed that she was NOT attracted to other girls at all, she would usually change her mind about that in at least one month. It never failed to always be that way. It never did.

And with the ever so popular rise of 'Futa Potions', which were famously made by Hakurei Reimu herself, dick-girl on girl rape was also becoming quite the well-known stereotype for Keijo, too. Rapes, sexually lewd acts in public, scheduled orgies, public group sex, futa gang banging their female fans, getting sucked off by random female fans, all of this debauched madness happened **all** of the time, but nobody really complained about it, shockingly enough. Because of mostly positive feedback from the fans, Keijo actually started a new kind of battle just recently. Sure, the usual battle would play out exactly the same, but the female player who lost the fight would forcefully end up getting futa fucked by the other girl for everyone else's viewing pleasure.

These special melees, or team battles, were called "Claim Your Bitch", and yes, these perverse matches were WAY beyond successful at gaining even much more viewers and staggering amounts of fan support. Being able to watch your own favorite Keijo player fucking a girl, or being fucked by a girl, like a slut on an ultra huge, flat screen broadcasting system complete with surround sound felt like an absolute wet dream come true to most of the loyal fans. The backlash was stupidly minimal, and more views were actually being had here, so it really didn't even matter.

Girlishly skipping ahead in front of everyone soon enough, Kusakai Mio kindly opened up the door leading to the locker room before shouting out, "All right, ladies, step on inside now! Let's all have some fun before hitting the showers, yes?"

In response to the flirty blonde's words, each of the young women just laughed it off, even though they all did indeed have wild sex on their minds right now. Being the pervert that she openly was, Kusakai solidly slapped each and every girl's rounded, soft, firm, yet jiggling ass when they walked passed of her; she even nonchalantly smacked Ujibe's big butt, and **that** was just being fearless right there. After everyone walked inside of the locker room, Mio hurriedly jumped inside of the room herself, the very horny woman then slamming the door shut immediately afterwards. No sooner than ten seconds passing on by after that door was closed shut by Mio, all of the young women then anxiously started to mess around with one another, as usual.

Miyata was now on her knees and both of her squeezing hands were firmly placed on Nozomi's thick ass cheeks, the white haired girl shamelessly motorboating her chuckling girlfriend's round shaped, big, swimsuit clothed booty as she strongly, and also continuously, sniffed in the sweetly girly scent of Nozomi's water slicked, curvaceous looking body.

Aoba and Non were currently kissing each other, their wet tongues desperately trying to overpower the other as they loudly moaned into one another's mouths. The two lovers were also tightly grabbing and lovingly feeling on each other's plump butts as they deeply kissed, as well. Aoba made sure to strongly spank the cutesy girl's amazingly big bottom countless times as they heatedly made out, but Non would always just return a super firm spank right back to her own girlfriend's astoundingly soft feeling behind, anyway.

Atsuko Yoshida was naked, now in her futa form, and was now currently fucking a bent over Yuko Oshima right up her ass at the moment, the two muscular women ever so loudly moaning out multiple cuss words as they both fucked like needy, wild, untamed animals in heat.

Usagi Tsukishita and Mio Kusakai were both already naked, and the pink haired woman wasted no time whatsoever as she happily started to worship her sexy, blonde haired idol's stunningly fat ass. Usagi had both of her arms tightly wrapped around of Mio's curvy waistline as she sweetly continued to kiss both of the woman's round shaped butt cheeks, slowly glide her wet tongue up and down Mio's ass crack, strongly sniff the woman's pink colored anus, and not to even mention just passionately make out with the slutty blonde's butthole in general.

A naked Rin Rokudo was currently futa fucking a nude Saya Kogatana in the missionary position by brute force, Rin's violent hip thrusting speed almost seeming inhuman as she mercilessly continued to violate the noisily yelping girl beneath of herself. Saya's loud and honest sounding screams of sexual pleasure only made the smirking Rin thrust her own thick dick deep inside of her soaking wet pussy even harder and rougher by the second. Just **how** fast could this chick actually move those sexy hips of hers, anyway?

Kotone Fujisaki was fully nude, in her futa form, closing her eyes, and was sitting her round butt down on one of the locker room benches while a very horny Hanabi Kawai, who was still wearing her own swimsuit at the moment, was happily busy with sucking on the usually quiet girl's massive, rock-hard penis like an experienced little whore. The louder Kotone continued to moan, the more enthusiastically Hanabi would deep throat the shy acting girl's futa cock; Kawai Hanabi also sexily shook her fat ass from left to right as she hungrily sucked off her female friend, as well.

A naked and futa Hitomi Hokuto, along with Miku Kobayakawa who was also currently nude and in her futa form, were both viciously double-teaming on Nagisa Ujibe who was submissively on all fours as of right now; Ujibe was still wearing her shirt, but the older woman's shorts and panties were crudely pulled all of the way down to her ankles. Hitomi was wildly fucking the reddish-orange haired woman's wet pussy from the back, and Miss Miku was just roughly hammering her large phallus deep inside of the gagging bitch's hot feeling mouth the absolute furthest and hardest that she possibly even could.

About eight minutes later as everyone nastily continued to mess around with each other, Aoba popped her moist mouth away from Non's own wet lips, quickly spun the busty girl around, painfully slapped the crimson haired teen's bubbled butt straight in the center five times consecutively, and then forcefully shoved her giggling girlfriend's beyond womanly looking body right up against of one of the metallic lockers.

"I love it when you're forceful like this, Aoba," sweetly cooed Non with a genuine smile on her adorable looking face, the thick girl now naughtily sticking her huge booty out for her very best friend, Toyoguchi merely just letting Kazane Aoba know to violate her big ass just as long and hard as she really wanted to right now.

Now dry humping Non's heavenly soft, wobbly, perfectly meaty butt from behind at a rather steady pace, Aoba silently breathed out a curse word as she soon retorted back to her pigtailed girlfriend with both of her own arms down by her hip bucking sides, "And I love whenever you let m-me fuck this fat ass o-of yours, Non...! Oh, m-my gosh! Your booty is s-so soft and big! So damn soft and so f-fucking big, Non! You're... so fucking beautiful! You're perfect!" Not being able to help herself anymore, Aoba used both of her hands to rip open a large hole in back of Non's tight-fitting swimsuit, squatted down towards the floor, and soon began to shake her pretty face crazily against of the cutesy girl's big, sweet smelling, flawless looking ass. While doing this, Kazane also firmly spanked Toyoguchi's beautifully jiggling and very fat bottom rather constantly, as well.

Moaning as she continued to feel Aoba's darting tongue repeatedly enter inside of her asshole, and also her own bubbly booty cheeks continuously getting spanked **hard** by the brunette girl's swift flinging hands, Non tried her very best to subside the intense pleasure that she was easily feeling as she eventually expressed out to the butt licking girl, "Oh, come on, A-Aoba! You, Nozomi, and sometimes even Miyata brutally fuck me like c-crazy even w-when I'm sleeping! That, OR you naughty girls lick my butt to wake me up most of t-the time, too!"

"Yeah, but you like it, Non..." was Aoba's simple response, her soft sounding voice clearly muffled by the juicy butt cheeks of her cute girlfriend at the moment. "And besides," continued the girl, now jumping up on her two small feet as she then smacked Non's deliciously fat butt powerfully hard once again, Aoba earning herself that sexy looking ass jiggle and the cute sounding squeak from Non that she loved so damn much. "You're our little fuck slut, Non. I mean, surely you DID know that by now, right?"

"Aw, just fucking fuck me already, sweetie. Please, make me your slutty bitch again, Aoba! I love you!" merrily hollered out the girl, Non now closing her eyes shut tightly as she smoothly started to shake her big butt right against of her groaning girlfriend's wet, clothed crotch.

"Now, that's what I love to hear, Non! Oh, I love y-you, too!" happily spoke back the ponytailed brunette, Aoba undressing herself in record time here. And within seconds, a now naked and futa formed Aoba Kazane was frantically fucking Non Toyoguchi's thick, jiggling booty like a crazed dog; both of Aoba's small hands were firmly placed on top of Non's shapely hips, mind you. "I'll simply n-never get over just how **amazing** that it always feels fucking this beautiful, r-round, fat fucking ass of yours with my cock like this, N-Non! Oh, FUCK!" grunted out Aoba with her white colored teeth gritted, the teen girl's curved hips also soon moving even more frantically, more desperately all of the sudden.

"Oh, y-you say that crap to every girl that you plow deep inside of, Aoba! A-and I always watch you do it, too!" managed to cutely giggle out Non, and soon afterwards feeling her rippling butt getting slapped hard by her own hip thrusting girlfriend as she forcefully continued to get fucked in her thick, soft ass like a shameless little bitch.

As for Nozomi and Miyata here, the two lovers were also both nude and were also both making love to one another; they've been doing so for quite some time, actually. Nozomi was in her futa form while Miyata was still simply in her base form, the very energetic girl currently, and also quite violently, fucking her white haired girlfriend in the ass like a machine of sorts. Sayaka Miyata was lying down flat on her stomach, and Kaminashi Nozomi was happily plowing her thick, long, lady meat deep inside of the groaning teen's tight, hot feeling butthole as she used her two hands to easily hold her body upwards and above of her own sexy lover's really helpless looking form. Being able to hold herself up like this while also strongly smashing her own curved hips right against of Miyata's rounded, tender feeling, deliciously jiggling butt cheeks most certainly showed off Nozomi's extremely high level of strength, speed, and overall endurance.

"Perhaps after fucking y-you, Miyata, I'll go and have some f-fun with Aoba next! M-mm, you feel so tight, Miyata! Damn, this is one hot piece of ass, girl! Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the young, dark blue haired woman, Nozomi's sexy looking hips still thrusting super hardly against of her own moaning girlfriend's rippling, plush soft booty cheeks at quite an epic pace here.

"S-so big...! Your hard cock is so damn b-big, Nozomi! A-a-and you're fucking me so r-roughly again, too! FUCK! Oh, Y-YES!" blurted out Miyata, which then only made Nozomi laugh somewhat quietly to herself as she greedily continued to fuck the blue eyed girl's ever so shapely looking ass straight into the ground like a sexually hungry and well hung beast in seriously primal heat.

"Man, you're such a slut," eventually growled the hip bucking Nozomi inside of Miyata's right ear, the sexually pleased sounds of the two young lovers soon just joining in with the rest of the horny girls' loud shouts of toe-curling pleasure, hips meeting with fat butt cheeks, and also sinfully foul curse words filling the sex soaked air with nothing but its lust, love, debauchery, and pure sexual honesty between them all.

About twenty minutes later as this wild and passionate orgy continued on, everyone soon heard various and loud sounding knocks on the locker room door. Soon as that happened, everybody stopped what they were doing. Big futa dicks were pulled from out of buttholes, or vaginas, and wet kissing lips slowly parted from each other. As the room stood quiet for at least a full minute straight, the only one being brave enough to even say anything right now was the fun loving Nozomi herself.

"Yeah, come on in!" soon shouted Kaminashi, the curvy girl standing up straight, smiling widely, and also placing her hands on her own shapely hips as she patiently awaited what was to come.

Eventually, though it honestly took a while, the locker room door then slowly started to open, everyone's eyes immediately recognizing just who it was knocking on the door here. "M-Mother?" softly said Miyata, the young teenager now smiling really brightly as she lovingly gazed at the woman.

"Oh, hello there, Sayaka," warmly uttered out the older woman as she carefully stepped on inside of the room and gently closed the door shut behind of herself; Miyata's mother was currently wearing an ultra thin looking, white colored sundress, mind you. "I'm... sorry to interrupt you all. I was about to just leave, but I figured why not see my precious daughter before I head off."

"Oh, Mother!" then cried the white haired beauty as she quickly approached her mom, moments later then tightly hugging the mature woman while cutely nuzzling her head right against of her mom's soft breasts.

"You did so wonderful today, Sayaka," kindly spoke the mother, the woman soon hugging her daughter back as she gently began to rub Miyata's head a little bit now. "Your father couldn't make it to watch you again, but I certainly made time. I always will, my little angel. Your butt techniques sure are something else. You just keep on improving, I see."

Soon looking around her own surroundings now, the white haired mother found herself just now really starting to pay close attention to all of the girls' astounding beauty, and also their **other** impressive belongings at the moment. Every girl here, at least everyone except for Miyata's mom that is, were all stark naked. Their sexy, nude forms stood bare and proud, and also rather sweaty looking, as well.

Some of the beautiful women also had futa penises while others did not, but the ones who did have a cock right now most certainly looked so very well-endowed and downright desirable to the easily seduced mother of one. Each and every one of their thick, big, lady dicks looked far more bigger and vastly more superior than that of any regular males, which was indeed the case here. Heck, the mature lady's own husband, Musou Miyata, couldn't even remotely compare to any of these pretty chicks at all. Each of the futa girls were at least over seven inches long, and their width was at least one inch or two inches thick, as well.

"You ladies are all so... b-beautiful, you know that? From what I've heard recently, a whole lot of Keijo players have been getting a lot of ladies to mess around with and whatnot, you know?" spoke the mom, still tightly holding her daughter's amazing looking body really close to herself.

"Aw, yeah! We've been getting tons of hot and horny bitches, alright!" proudly shouted out Rin, the girl's dark blue colored hair now pointing upwards quickly as it neatly took the form of cat ears all of the sudden. "Besides my friends, I at least get to fuck, like, eight new girls a day! And thanks to this beyond rad futa potion shit, knocking bitches up or even getting any sort of STD is totally not even an actual possibility, too! Isn't that fucking GREAT?!"

"I've been fucking men's cheating wives a hell of a lot recently," added in Yoshida as she folded her arms across of her chest. "And apparently, I please their own women WAY better than they can, too. I'm just that good, I guess."

"I ass fucked a mother and her four young daughters just this morning! **While** also being filmed at the time, too! It was hot AND fun! I'm sure that the video is already uploaded on many porn websites by now, as well!" blatantly said Kawai Hanabi, the cute girl smirking so very proudly when she stated her perverse sounding words.

"I fucked three random fan girls today at once, actually. They were all such whores! And each of them could totally suck a dick very well, at that! Holy fuck, it felt so gooood!" humorously chimed in Mio, the big chested blonde not even noticing the really jealous looking Usagi Tsukishita standing right next to herself right now.

"M-my, you girls sure do have yourselves some really kinky fun, huh? I'm sure that my little Sayaka is quite the fearless pervert, too, I assume?"

Chuckling as she placed her arms behind of her head now, Nozomi flashed the older woman a bright looking smile before replying back to her, "Yeah, Miyata's pretty slutty, too. I mean, like, she literally let's me lick and fuck her awesome booty each and every day, Mrs. Miyata! It's amazin'! Oh, and she also really likes to sniff and lick our butt cracks while we sleep, too, you know that?"

"N-NOZOMI! YOU FUCKING BITCH! S-SHUT UP!" instantly yelled an embarrassed Miyata Sayaka, the young teen now letting go of her mother, turning her body around, and also giving her now nervous looking girlfriend quite the angry looking glare. "You're a slut, too! Mrs. 'I Eat A Girl's Ass Before Even Asking For Her Name'... b-bitch!"

"Aw, calm down, babe! It's all good! Why be ashamed about what you like to do to us, anyway? We're all friends here! And besides, none of us mind it, you know? Oh, and yeah, I do lick random girls' sexy butts sometimes. So what? They all always let me fuck them right afterwards, anyway! It's a complete win-win, Miyata! AND it's awesome!" cheerfully spoke Nozomi as she happily smiled at her snow haired lover, and not to mention also giving her girl a 'piece sign' with her left hand, as well.

With her eyes lustfully staring straight down at her own daughter's completely naked, round shaped, taut, and luscious looking ass cheeks now, the frisky woman then suddenly gave Miyata's big booty a very potent feeling spank, said spank immediately making the young girl jump with surprise as she turned herself around to face her own mother once again. "Ouch! M-mother, don't just do that..." quietly sighed out a blushing and smiling Miyata, her left hand now tenderly rubbing her own left buttock.

After giving Miyata's right ass cheek a painful feeling smack of her own, Nozomi gleefully laughed a little bit before saying to her sexy girlfriend, "Aw, don't act like you do not like it, Miyata! I mean, you may not have the biggest rack exactly, but you SURE as heck do have an ass worth slapping, girl! Slapping AND fucking, of course!"

"Not unless you're Non over here," simply pointed out Aoba as she firmly gripped on the crimson haired girl's left huge butt cheek, seconds later even shaking her giggling lover's juicy ass flesh around for a bit before smacking Non's jiggling butt **hard** with a curve of the hand. "She has a huge rack and a big booty. She's always getting raped and fucked by us all merely because of that, too."

"Geez, could you have said that any more nonchalantly, Aoba? I mean, gosh...!" replied back Non as she cutely puffed her cheeks at the brown haired teen. "But, you're not exactly lying, so there's also that, I suppose. I actually do sometimes drop the soap in the shower on purpose, I must say."

"And I'm always right there behind of you ready to claim that fat ass of yours, Non. I'm **always** ready and willin' to destroy that booty!" were Nozomi's somewhat silly sounding words, soon enough even feeling somebody behind of herself giving her own tight, wobbly, big looking butt a really sharp smack for whatever reason.

"Um, I believe that I've hesitated for long enough now. Surely... you know just why that I am here right now, Sayaka," calmly spoke the aroused woman, the teenaged girl's mother soon stripping from out of her sundress, slowly turning her fully naked body around now, gently getting down on all fours, and then sexily beginning to shake her beautiful butt straight at her own stunned looking daughter like a complete whore in heat.

"Holy fuck," quietly whispered out a very happy looking Rokudo Rin in the background, the girl's right hand now briskly jerking off her own large futa penis, too.

"Please, take me again, my precious little Sayaka. Your father just doesn't compare to the way that YOU handle me these days. Please... fuck me again. Just make me your woman... and make me your slut," deeply expressed the girl's mom, her blue colored eyes looking right at her daughter's half lidded eyes now.

And without any words even being said at the moment, Sayaka Miyata quickly turned into her futa form, walked right behind of her mother, squatted her knees slightly, roughly spanked both soft feeling cheeks of her already groaning mom's jiggling booty, firmly grabbed the woman by her curvaceous hips, forcefully jammed her big dick completely deep inside of her own mother's hot asshole, and then instantly started to smash her pelvis straight against of the moaning woman's rippling butt in such a harsh, hyper-like, and very continuous manner.

Minutes after minutes of feeling her daughter's rock-hard, warm, and amazingly large sized shaft aggressively pounding inside of her butt like this now, the heavy breathing mother soon enough lost all of her self-control as she eventually began to loudly scream out at her own child, "Y-yes, Sayaka! Oh, yes, S-Sayakaaaa! Fuck me! FUCK ME! Fucking f-f-fuck me harder, my child! F-fuck me like a dirty fucking bitch!"

"Shut up! J-just shut the fuck up, already! Shut up, you bitch! Shut! Up! Shut that fucking dumb mouth of yours, Mother! Just s-shut up and take it g-good! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, s-shut up!" jaggedly repeated the violently hip thrusting Miyata, the white haired beauty moments later using her left hand to roughly tug back on her mother's hair, and also using her right hand to occasionally smack the cursing woman's rather fat looking ass strikingly hard as she mercilessly continued to fuck her mom's wobbling booty like an angry rabbit.

While everyone else was currently busy with watching Miyata totally making her own mother a genuine bitch right in front of everybody at the moment, the ever glorious sight of Miyata's plump butt cheeks jiggling all around also being so very nice to look at here, Non took this heated opportunity to then randomly grab Nozomi from behind, turn into her futa form, and then anxiously beginning to strongly penetrate her laughing friend's tight feeling butthole like a dog of some sort now.

"Whoa! U-uh, hello there, Non! Ooo-ooooohhhhhh...! Fuck!" deeply groaned out Nozomi as she was now being brutally raped by one of her very best friends, the dark haired girl's once happy looking smile quickly turning into a much more serious-like look of unbridled, sexual ecstasy as she helplessly continued to steadily feel Non's broad hips viciously pound up against of her own big, soft, tight, yet sexily jiggling booty cheeks hard like an actual monster that was desperately hungry for sex, hungry for release.

"So h-hot! So warm a-and... so SOFT!" huffed out Non with a hazy looking facial expression, the red haired teen crashing her pelvis super strongly against of Kaminashi's wonderfully large rear-end soon as she screamed out the word 'soft', but then seconds later right back to urgently plowing her aching cock ever so deep inside of the moaning girl's perfectly plush feeling, jiggling butt like a crazed woman.

Burying her shaking and hungrily licking face between the soft, wobbling cheeks of Non's glorious butt for almost a full minute straight as her cute girlfriend harshly continued to butt rape their energetic friend like an animal, Aoba suddenly felt herself getting easily picked up by Atsuko now.

"Alright, bitch, up you go," humorously said the muscular woman, now carrying the smiling teen right on over towards Yuko who was currently lying her toned back down on top of one of the locker room benches; both Yuko and Atsuko were in their futa forms, as well.

"Aw, look at her, Yoshida! She WANTS to get fucked by us again!" loudly and merrily blurted Yuko with a smug looking smirk on her face, the built woman's huge cock now only getting even harder as she greatly anticipated what was about to happen here.

"Yeah, she's a little slut, isn't she? Do you know just how many times that I saw this bitch getting gang banged by other fellow Keijo players? Some actually even being from other Keijo divisions in general, too? She's crazy! Fucking crazy! But, hey, we all love us some good sluts, now don't we?" spoke a smiling Atsuko as she roughly placed Aoba right on top of her muscular friend's sweaty feeling body.

Soon as she felt Kazane's dripping wet entrance brush up against of her own aching, slightly veiny, and rock solid phallus the teasing way that it did, Yuko soon breathed out a curse word, positioned her futa penis correctly, slammed her big dick deep inside of the yelping Aoba's wet feeling pussy, strongly wrapped her toned arms right around of the lithe girl's body, and then hurriedly started to fuck the brunette teen stupidly hard and ferociously fast oh, so suddenly.

"AAAUGH! OOHHH, S-SHIT!" happily wailed and screamed out Aoba, her pink tongue sticking from out of her drooling mouth, and also her own pretty looking eyes almost going cross-eyed as she viciously continued to get railed like a worthless little slut.

"Mm, baby! Mm, yes! Aw, fuck! Yeah, we sure do love us some sluts, babe! Fuck, how is this p-pussy still so tight like this, though?!" questioned the manically hip thrusting Yuko, but not even bothering to actually get an answer as she soon began to deeply tongue kiss Aoba now, the tall woman's thick cock still eagerly pounding away at the ponytailed girl's pleasure soaked cunt like a drill, a jackhammer even.

Joining in with sexually violating the submissive teen as well now, Atsuko forcefully shoved her own huge penis deep inside of Aoba's tight feeling anus, firmly grabbed onto the young girl's sexy hips, and then soon started to powerfully fuck the loudly moaning girl's rounded, cushy, and rippling butt without holding herself back whatsoever. "Damn...! Look at that cute, plump booty jiggle around for us! Fuck, you're such a nasty FUCKING cunt, bitch!" rasped out Atsuko as she firmly smacked Aoba straight on her shapely ass, both of the muscled women just dominating the younger girl and making her genuinely orgasm multiple times in a row like they would usually always do practically every day at some point.

The simple fact that Aoba felt AND knew that she literally couldn't even do anything to stop this from carrying on only turned the perverted teen on all the more! Sure, she was basically getting violently raped by her two female comrades right now, but the young woman was always just aching for such twisted attention like this from practically every girl that she saw these days, anyway; Toyoguchi Non **IS** her top tier and main bae of choice, however.

Usagi was now futa fucking Mio's fat butt from behind, Rin was now getting futa fucked by all three of the female teachers at the moment, Saya and Kotone were now both futa fucking Hanabi together, and **many** other lewd things were only sure to follow here. Basically, just everybody eventually started to sexually screw with one another yet again, this lesbian act of perverse group sex only getting steamier and steamier by each and every passing second.

Scarily enough, however, this was **only** the start of a very long day for this sensuous group of young women, too. Such is life, I suppose. Such is life.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


End file.
